


Never the Same Again

by DragonsBlood42



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse (sort of), Stains, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBlood42/pseuds/DragonsBlood42
Summary: A little one-shot about what happened after the end of the world didn't...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Never the Same Again

Aziraphale frowned at the stain on his trousers. They had survived the apocalypse only to be brought down by a delightful lunch with Crowley. Crowley noticed the direction of the frown.

"It's like that jacket during the French Revolution all over again, isn't it?" he asked

"You got the stain out, but that poor jacket was never the same again," Aziraphale sighed with regret.

"Oh well," said Crowley, waving his hand to vanish the spot. 


End file.
